Description: (Applicant's Description) Protocol-specific Research Support is provided by a cadre of 7.0 FTE Research Data Specialist and 2.0 FTE Research Nurses. The latter are employees of Fletcher Allen Health Care, the University's main teaching hospital/ambulatory health care provider. This team of dedicated and experienced data managers and research nurses provide stable support for the conduct of all in-house, cooperative group and industry studies. They are the critical link between the patient and the investigator. Support for 0.75 FTE Data Manager/Research Nurse is requested from the CCSG to support innovative, Pilot/Phase I studies and related translational laboratory studies.